


Rough Discussion

by NiamhM101



Category: Mission Invisible | I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Pervy Margaret is mentioned, what kind of name even is that tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: The Network’s conversation and decision to take on Pervy Margaret before attempting to steal her student file.





	Rough Discussion

Pervy Margaret had left the library, and the building was in darkness and almost completely empty and quiet.

“Well, we don’t have any other choice but to go through with it,” Trixie decided.

“No way! We can’t risk you leaving us,” Newton argued.

“And we also can’t risk Macbeth knowing who we are,” she snapped back.

It was the same tone Trixie used when she had made up her mind about something and it was extremely rare circumstances to convince her otherwise.

She turned her attention to Vin and Zero, who were yet to say anything. “What do you guys think?”

“I’m with Newton, it’s too risky. We don’t know what Pervy’s games involve, she’ll probably have you kicked out of Pinkerton right away and expose us to Macbeth right after,” Vin replied.

It was two against one, so far.

“Well I’m all for playing her games. It’s a risk we have to take, because I’m not letting anyone tell Sadie Macbeth anything,” Zero announced.

Like Trixie, she was stubborn as a mule but also extremely strong and tough. Vin and Newton didn’t want to argue with her in case she hung them up on the coat hangers by their underwear.

“Fine,” They grumbled.

“Excellent. In the meantime let’s try to check out her student profile, we might find something to use against her,” Trixie said.

She then gathered her things before getting up and heading off out the library.

Zero waited until it was quiet once more before leaning across the table. “Listen, I’m not all for this either. If we lose and Trixie leaves we’ll be more vulnerable to Macbeth, but if we win she loses her new ally. It’s a risky move, but we’ve done a lot of risky missions.”

Vin raised an eyebrow. “Name one mission worse than this.”

“What about when Trix almost died thanks to Macbeth’s shampoo zombies?”

Now that was one thing they didn’t talk about much, because when Zero had managed to drag her out she really had thought her friend was dead. Then Vin had gotten mad because Trixie went instead of their usual action figure, so she could help hide Zero’s hidden tattoo.

“She has a point,” Newton muttered.

“Okay! I’ll go, but if we lose it’s your fault.”

Zero shrugged. “I’m fine with that. Now let’s find Trix so we can get this student file.”


End file.
